Transcript:Toxic
1 00:00:18,235 --> 00:00:20,370 I got a new life, a new wardrobe, and the only people who really know what's going on with me are my girlfriend Stacy and my guardian angel, Fred. I used to think everything happened for a reason... And, well, I sure hope I was right. BRIAN:We need to catch the killer. STACY:Well... This shoe was left behind at the crime scene. So we're looking for a killer wearing just one shoe. Or a shoeless killer with just one foot. [ laughter ] JANE: You up all night watching your TV debut on a loop? STACY:Mm-hmm. My agent says I should watch my performance to see where I went wrong. Answer... nowhere. JANE: Agreed. You were fab. But you know, the show isn't an accurate portrayal of law and order. STACY: Every TV show takes artistic liberties. You brought a keg to the crime scene. 25 {C}00:01:11,190 --> 00:01:13,223 {C}And it cheered everyone up. [ laughs ] 26 {C}00:01:13,687 --> 00:01:17,427 {C}I am the innocent victim of precinct gossip. 27 {C}00:01:17,776 --> 00:01:19,763 {C}I'd say you're guilty as charged. 28 {C}00:01:19,797 --> 00:01:20,572 {C}[ laughter ] 29 {C}00:01:20,572 --> 00:01:21,597 {C}Bye, sweetie. 30 {C}00:01:21,632 --> 00:01:23,333 {C}I confess. I'm guilty. 31 00:01:25,307 --> 00:01:26,469 Of wanting to take you to dinner. 32 00:01:26,537 --> 00:01:27,737 [ laughter ] 33 00:01:27,772 --> 00:01:29,439 [ chuckles ] 34 00:01:31,093 --> 00:01:33,124 I had a really nice time last night. 35 00:01:33,173 --> 00:01:34,202 Yeah, me too. 36 00:01:34,710 --> 00:01:36,479 And this morning. [ chuckles ] 37 00:01:38,395 --> 00:01:40,002 - Hey. - Oh, can you hold that, please? 38 00:01:40,057 --> 00:01:41,351 Uh... sure. 39 00:01:41,567 --> 00:01:43,590 - Um, tomorrow night... Grayson: - Mm-hmm. 40 00:01:43,646 --> 00:01:46,330 I am going to make you my famous lasagna. 41 00:01:46,407 --> 00:01:47,332 Well, okay. 42 00:01:47,408 --> 00:01:48,945 [ chuckles ] 43 00:01:52,311 --> 00:01:54,431 - Miss you already. - Back at ya. 44 00:01:54,465 --> 00:01:56,433 - Thank you. - Absolutely. 45 00:01:57,707 --> 00:01:58,401 Bye. 46 00:01:58,469 --> 00:02:00,437 - Good morning, Jane. - Back at ya. 47 00:02:00,471 --> 00:02:01,638 Ah, you heard that. 48 00:02:01,672 --> 00:02:02,909 [ laughing ] Yeah. 49 00:02:03,354 --> 00:02:05,842 I didn't realize the two of you {C}were still seeing each other. 50 {C}00:02:06,053 --> 00:02:07,977 {C}Well, we're just having fun. 51 00:02:08,320 --> 00:02:09,813 She's making something famous... 52 {C}00:02:10,343 --> 00:02:11,407 {C}You're dating. 53 00:02:11,630 --> 00:02:12,993 [ gasps ] 54 00:02:12,993 --> 00:02:14,450 Oh, god. That's Teri's mom. 55 00:02:14,518 --> 00:02:16,338 - She's coming this way. Shh! {C}Yoon-soo: - Jane. 56 {C}00:02:16,463 --> 00:02:17,889 {C}See you later. No, no, no! No, no! 57 {C}00:02:17,958 --> 00:02:20,803 {C}Hi! Mrs. Lee! It's really good to see you. 58 00:02:20,893 --> 00:02:23,202 Um, does Teri know that you're here? 59 {C}00:02:23,202 --> 00:02:24,391 {C}No. These are for you. 60 {C}00:02:24,440 --> 00:02:25,712 {C}Oh. Thank you. 61 {C}00:02:26,429 --> 00:02:28,765 {C}"Marcie Larose dating seminar." 62 {C}00:02:29,189 --> 00:02:30,782 {C}Do you think I need help dating? 63 {C}00:02:30,838 --> 00:02:33,153 {C}I don't see a ring on your finger... or Teri's. 64 {C}00:02:33,223 --> 00:02:34,947 {C}I sent my daughter a ticket last week. 65 {C}00:02:35,038 --> 00:02:36,415 {C}She mailed it back. 66 {C}00:02:36,464 --> 00:02:37,249 {C}Well, you know, 67 {C}00:02:37,312 --> 00:02:39,342 {C}she does have a very active social life, 68 {C}00:02:39,376 --> 00:02:41,756 {C}so maybe she's just not interested. 69 00:02:41,874 --> 00:02:43,849 Promise me you will take Teri to the seminar. 70 00:02:44,350 --> 00:02:45,849 Um... Ooh! This afternoon. 71 00:02:45,883 --> 00:02:47,403 I'm kind of booked. 72 {C}00:02:47,500 --> 00:02:50,087 {C}They cost $500, and {C}I don't like to waste money! 73 00:02:50,136 --> 00:02:52,055 Okay. And have a good time. 74 00:02:52,790 --> 00:02:55,525 [ exhales sharply ] 75 00:02:57,834 --> 00:03:00,762 Now, I am not going to that dating seminar. 76 00:03:00,810 --> 00:03:02,222 Marcie Larose is evil. 77 00:03:02,271 --> 00:03:03,829 Her honesty can be brutal. 78 00:03:04,183 --> 00:03:05,435 Try going to high school with her. 79 00:03:05,469 --> 00:03:06,263 What?! 80 00:03:06,332 --> 00:03:08,838 You went to school with her? What was she like? 81 00:03:08,954 --> 00:03:10,707 She is the original mean girl. 82 00:03:11,325 --> 00:03:12,242 Well, if that's true, 83 {C}00:03:12,276 --> 00:03:13,877 {C}then why would your mother buy you tickets? 84 {C}00:03:14,170 --> 00:03:16,082 {C}She doesn't know about the mean Marcie. 85 00:03:16,388 --> 00:03:18,014 We were friends until junior high, 86 00:03:18,048 --> 00:03:19,516 and then she just turned on me. 87 00:03:19,550 --> 00:03:21,117 And since my family's korean, 88 {C}00:03:21,152 --> 00:03:23,648 {C}We don't discuss feelings, just grade point averages. 89 00:03:23,975 --> 00:03:25,755 Well, I still think we should go. 90 00:03:25,908 --> 00:03:27,123 Because you want to hear Marcie 91 00:03:27,158 --> 00:03:28,725 or because you're afraid of my mom? 92 {C}00:03:28,759 --> 00:03:29,775 {C}Little bit of both. 93 {C}00:03:30,568 --> 00:03:31,594 {C}But mostly it's your mom. 94 00:03:31,662 --> 00:03:35,298 [ cheers and applause ] 95 00:03:36,479 --> 00:03:38,468 Ladies, there's only one way to take control 96 {C}00:03:38,502 --> 00:03:40,770 {C}of your relationship before {C}you walk down the aisle. 97 {C}00:03:40,971 --> 00:03:42,405 {C}Let me hear those words! 98 {C}00:03:42,592 --> 00:03:43,907 {C}Together: Don't give it away! 99 00:03:43,974 --> 00:03:45,575 I can't hear you! 100 {C}00:03:45,609 --> 00:03:47,343 {C}Together: Don't give it away! 101 00:03:47,411 --> 00:03:49,279 Does your airline give away free flights 102 00:03:49,313 --> 00:03:51,048 before you rack up those miles? 103 00:03:51,111 --> 00:03:51,813 No! No! No! No! 104 00:03:51,813 --> 00:03:53,917 Does your yogurt shop give away a free scoop 105 00:03:53,951 --> 00:03:55,339 before you buy the other nine? 106 00:03:55,422 --> 00:03:56,271 No! No! No! No! 107 00:03:56,271 --> 00:03:58,885 Make your man earn his reward. How do you do that? 108 00:03:59,025 --> 00:04:00,890 Together: Don't give it away! {C}Don't give it away! 109 00:04:01,208 --> 00:04:03,114 - Are you kidding me? She's a fraud! {C}- Now, I know what you're thinking. 110 00:04:03,114 --> 00:04:04,994 Come on, honey. School is over. You're an adult now. 111 {C}00:04:04,994 --> 00:04:06,229 {C}"If I don't give it away, how do I keep my man interested?" 112 {C}00:04:06,431 --> 00:04:07,831 {C}Like the yogurt shop, 113 {C}00:04:07,865 --> 00:04:10,600 {C}It's okay to give a free {C}sample to whet his appetite. 114 {C}00:04:10,634 --> 00:04:11,751 {C}[ laughter ] Okay. 115 {C}00:04:12,057 --> 00:04:13,476 {C}Now, I can look at any woman 116 {C}00:04:13,545 --> 00:04:16,118 {C}- and tell you exactly why she's single. {C}- Stop taking notes. 117 {C}00:04:16,188 --> 00:04:18,441 {C}She's making some really {C}good points. [ scoffs ] 118 {C}00:04:18,587 --> 00:04:20,310 {C}You! Chatty cathy in the back... 119 {C}00:04:20,430 --> 00:04:22,412 {C}Stand up and say hello. 120 {C}00:04:22,933 --> 00:04:24,247 {C}Oh. [ chuckles ] 121 {C}00:04:24,394 --> 00:04:27,517 {C}Um...Hi. My name is Jane. 122 {C}00:04:27,725 --> 00:04:29,248 {C}Tell us about your last date, Jane. 123 {C}00:04:29,359 --> 00:04:31,621 {C}Okay. We went for drinks. 124 {C}00:04:31,689 --> 00:04:32,760 {C}Just drinks? 125 {C}00:04:32,857 --> 00:04:35,758 {C}You don't think you deserve {C}some pasta pomodoro? 126 {C}00:04:35,924 --> 00:04:36,960 {C}Oh, no, it's not that. I... 127 {C}00:04:36,994 --> 00:04:38,059 {C}Who paid? 128 {C}00:04:38,560 --> 00:04:39,595 {C}We split the bill. 129 {C}00:04:39,630 --> 00:04:40,458 {C}[ imitates buzzer ] 130 {C}00:04:41,091 --> 00:04:42,259 {C}You went dutch? 131 {C}00:04:42,336 --> 00:04:43,963 {C}Is that because you're from the netherlands? 132 {C}00:04:44,033 --> 00:04:45,235 {C}[ laughter ] 133 {C}00:04:45,361 --> 00:04:46,369 {C}No, I... [ chuckles ] 134 {C}00:04:46,437 --> 00:04:47,913 {C}I was just trying to be polite. 135 {C}00:04:47,983 --> 00:04:48,838 {C}You signaled your man 136 {C}00:04:48,873 --> 00:04:50,806 {C}You don't deserve to be treated right. 137 {C}00:04:51,015 --> 00:04:52,433 {C}[ high-pitched voice ] "Hi, I'm Jane." 138 {C}00:04:52,545 --> 00:04:54,165 {C}"Please take my self-respect." 139 {C}00:04:54,422 --> 00:04:55,347 {C}[ normal voice ] Pathetic. 140 {C}00:04:55,396 --> 00:04:57,642 {C}Leave her alone, Marcie. 141 {C}00:04:57,816 --> 00:05:00,149 {C}20 years later, and you're still a bully! 142 00:05:00,184 --> 00:05:02,197 Teri Lee! I see you've changed. 143 {C}00:05:02,274 --> 00:05:03,379 {C}Your acne cleared up. 144 {C}00:05:03,470 --> 00:05:05,584 {C}My friend Jane doesn't need your help. 145 00:05:05,674 --> 00:05:08,192 - She dates all the time. - Thank you. 146 00:05:08,303 --> 00:05:09,624 Yes, but she's still single. 147 {C}00:05:09,687 --> 00:05:11,895 {C}Let me guess, Jane, dear... {C}you give it away. 148 {C}00:05:13,637 --> 00:05:15,723 {C}Well, just once, but he was a doctor. 149 {C}00:05:16,266 --> 00:05:17,643 {C}Enough, Marcie. 150 {C}00:05:17,740 --> 00:05:20,549 {C}I think it's time that everyone learn the truth about you. 151 00:05:20,612 --> 00:05:21,838 Listen up, ladies. 152 00:05:21,872 --> 00:05:22,837 In high school, 153 00:05:22,886 --> 00:05:26,643 Ms. "don't give it away" gave it away all the time. 154 00:05:26,677 --> 00:05:27,385 [ audience gasps ] 155 00:05:27,469 --> 00:05:30,466 Her nickname was "high school hoover." 156 00:05:30,849 --> 00:05:33,540 She hoovered the geeks, the jocks, 157 00:05:33,609 --> 00:05:36,405 and the entire chinese bible study club! 158 00:05:36,968 --> 00:05:38,087 Okay, okay, let's go. Thank you. 159 {C}00:05:38,122 --> 00:05:40,390 {C}I hope none of your brothers {C}are waiting in the car, 160 {C}00:05:40,424 --> 00:05:43,092 {C}because she will hoover them, too! 161 {C}00:05:46,463 --> 00:05:48,659 {C}Well, you were right about Marcie. {C}She was awful. 162 {C}00:05:48,721 --> 00:05:50,566 {C}I know. I'm so glad that I finally got to tell her off 163 00:05:50,634 --> 00:05:51,701 after all these years. 164 00:05:51,735 --> 00:05:53,069 Oh, damn it, I just thought 165 00:05:53,103 --> 00:05:53,970 of one more thing I should have said. 166 00:05:54,004 --> 00:05:54,938 What? [ whispering ] 167 00:05:55,349 --> 00:05:56,806 Ew! Gross! 168 00:05:56,899 --> 00:05:58,541 - That's disgusting. {C}- I know. 169 {C}00:05:58,986 --> 00:06:01,580 {C}Oh, god! What the... 170 {C}00:06:04,918 --> 00:06:06,783 {C}Is he gonna jump? 171 {C}00:06:07,087 --> 00:06:08,576 {C}Maybe he just needs some some air. 172 {C}00:06:08,659 --> 00:06:09,852 {C}I mean, I've been in that building. 173 00:06:09,966 --> 00:06:11,854 There's no ventilation, {C}and it smells like cheetos. 174 {C}00:06:11,889 --> 00:06:13,489 {C}No, he's gonna jump. 175 00:06:13,722 --> 00:06:15,495 Call the cops. I'm gonna go talk to him. 176 {C}00:06:15,530 --> 00:06:16,526 {C}What are you gonna say? 177 {C}00:06:16,560 --> 00:06:18,394 {C}Uh..."don't jump"? 178 {C}00:06:30,655 --> 00:06:33,333 {C}- I-I didn't know anyone else was out here. {C}- Stay back! 179 {C}00:06:33,416 --> 00:06:35,530 {C}Okay. Okay. 180 {C}00:06:36,847 --> 00:06:37,714 {C}Um... 181 {C}00:06:37,804 --> 00:06:41,156 {C}I'm just out here for some fresh air. 182 {C}00:06:43,931 --> 00:06:46,022 {C}Would you at least tell me your name? 183 {C}00:06:48,243 --> 00:06:49,492 {C}I'm Donny. 184 {C}00:06:49,940 --> 00:06:52,068 {C}Hi, Donny. I'm Jane. 185 {C}00:06:52,116 --> 00:06:53,363 {C}I really wish you'd go back. 186 {C}00:06:53,549 --> 00:06:55,948 {C}I really wish you'd tell me what's wrong. 187 {C}00:06:59,293 --> 00:07:00,510 {C}I lost my job. 188 {C}00:07:00,941 --> 00:07:02,756 {C}Okay, well, that's not so bad. 189 {C}00:07:02,906 --> 00:07:05,149 {C}You know, millions of {C}americans are unemployed. 190 {C}00:07:05,691 --> 00:07:07,200 {C}And my wife left me. 191 {C}00:07:07,749 --> 00:07:09,512 {C}And I lost visitation rights to my kids 192 {C}00:07:09,546 --> 00:07:11,614 {C}because she thinks that {C}I'm mentally unstable. 193 {C}00:07:11,648 --> 00:07:13,612 {C}Well, you know, you are standing on a ledge. 194 {C}00:07:14,773 --> 00:07:16,658 {C}Sorry. I was just kidding. 195 {C}00:07:18,897 --> 00:07:20,684 {C}There was a new school in Calabasas. 196 {C}00:07:20,747 --> 00:07:22,925 {C}It's built on contaminated soil. 197 {C}00:07:23,125 --> 00:07:25,100 {C}- Okay. {C}- The kids will get sick. 198 {C}00:07:25,156 --> 00:07:26,729 {C}And I've tried to stop the opening, 199 {C}00:07:26,764 --> 00:07:28,014 {C}but no one will listen. 200 {C}00:07:28,105 --> 00:07:29,328 {C}Did you talk to a lawyer? 201 {C}00:07:29,398 --> 00:07:31,707 {C}Dozens! They all think I'm crazy! 202 {C}00:07:31,818 --> 00:07:34,113 {C}Well, we all go crazy from time to time. 203 {C}00:07:34,183 --> 00:07:35,372 {C}You should have seen me 204 {C}00:07:35,413 --> 00:07:37,117 {C}when they canceled "all my children." 205 {C}00:07:37,326 --> 00:07:38,299 {C}Jane! 206 {C}00:07:39,350 --> 00:07:40,455 {C}Step away, ma'am. 207 {C}00:07:41,179 --> 00:07:41,911 {C}Sir! 208 {C}00:07:42,451 --> 00:07:43,779 {C}Y-you need to come with us. 209 {C}00:07:43,905 --> 00:07:45,358 {C}It's for your own safety. 210 {C}00:07:46,339 --> 00:07:48,818 {C}Donny... I'm a lawyer. 211 {C}00:07:50,351 --> 00:07:53,182 {C}And if you step down off that ledge, 212 {C}00:07:53,960 --> 00:07:55,734 {C}I will help you. 213 {C}00:07:56,847 --> 00:07:57,994 {C}[ sobs ] 214 {C}00:08:05,567 --> 00:08:06,836 {C}[ police radio chatter ] 215 {C}00:08:06,904 --> 00:08:09,172 {C}[ siren wails in distance ] 216 {C}00:08:12,743 --> 00:08:14,043 {C}[ sighs ] 217 {C}00:08:19,000 --> 00:08:21,835 {C}There she is... modern-day superhero. 218 {C}00:08:21,903 --> 00:08:23,558 {C}Well, I wouldn't go that far, but... 219 {C}00:08:23,641 --> 00:08:26,312 {C}You ran up to a rooftop and {C}saved a man from jumping. 220 {C}00:08:26,472 --> 00:08:27,563 {C}You deserve a cookie. 221 {C}00:08:27,682 --> 00:08:28,690 {C}Whoo! 222 {C}00:08:28,871 --> 00:08:31,245 {C}Uh, wait, you don't bake. 223 {C}00:08:31,313 --> 00:08:32,536 {C}No. Cassie does. 224 {C}00:08:32,536 --> 00:08:34,316 {C}She dropped them off this morning. 225 {C}00:08:35,408 --> 00:08:36,472 {C}Homemade. 226 {C}00:08:37,230 --> 00:08:39,386 {C}That takes time and care. 227 {C}00:08:39,845 --> 00:08:41,083 {C}She said she couldn't sleep. 228 {C}00:08:41,138 --> 00:08:43,823 {C}How's your crazy guy? {C}I heard the cops took him away. 229 {C}00:08:43,913 --> 00:08:46,215 {C}He's on a 72-hour hold at mercy general. 230 {C}00:08:46,451 --> 00:08:48,607 {C}And I don't think he's crazy. 231 {C}00:08:48,823 --> 00:08:50,311 {C}I've been doing some research. 232 {C}00:08:50,394 --> 00:08:53,760 {C}He's a soil engineer with a PhD from M.I.T. 233 {C}00:08:53,865 --> 00:08:55,958 {C}He claims that a developer 234 {C}00:08:56,006 --> 00:08:57,502 {C}built a high school on toxic soil. 235 {C}00:08:57,578 --> 00:09:00,457 {C}Bingum, I just heard you saved crazy Donny. 236 {C}00:09:00,742 --> 00:09:01,841 {C}You know Donny? 237 {C}00:09:01,897 --> 00:09:03,698 {C}Mountain West corp is our client. 238 {C}00:09:03,781 --> 00:09:04,783 {C}What? 239 {C}00:09:05,207 --> 00:09:07,126 {C}That's the company that built the school. 240 {C}00:09:07,196 --> 00:09:09,115 {C}Donny's been a thorn in {C}their side for months. 241 {C}00:09:09,380 --> 00:09:10,556 {C}I had to get a restraining order 242 {C}00:09:10,591 --> 00:09:13,114 {C}to stop him from picketing {C}in front of their office. 243 {C}00:09:13,225 --> 00:09:15,743 {C}Parker, how do you know that {C}Donny's concerns aren't valid? 244 {C}00:09:15,798 --> 00:09:17,342 {C}- Oh, no. Shh. {C}- I'm just saying that... 245 {C}00:09:17,391 --> 00:09:20,040 {C}- I'm gonna stop you right there. {C}You cannot represent Donny. {C}- Fing... 246 {C}00:09:20,075 --> 00:09:21,369 {C}Conflict of interest. 247 {C}00:09:21,396 --> 00:09:22,568 {C}- But... {C}- That's an order! 248 {C}00:09:23,545 --> 00:09:25,680 {C}Ooh. Cookies. 249 {C}00:09:27,516 --> 00:09:29,309 {C}[ sighs ] 250 {C}00:09:33,233 --> 00:09:34,290 {C}Are you Teri Lee? 251 {C}00:09:35,194 --> 00:09:36,716 {C}I am anyone you want me to be. 252 {C}00:09:37,593 --> 00:09:38,518 {C}Yes, that's me. 253 {C}00:09:38,664 --> 00:09:39,742 {C}Consider yourself served. 254 {C}00:09:39,839 --> 00:09:41,439 {C}Oh, no! Thank you. 255 {C}00:09:41,932 --> 00:09:42,892 {C}Teri, I'm heading out. 256 {C}00:09:42,948 --> 00:09:44,857 {C}Please accept this complaint {C}on behalf of Ms. Lee. 257 {C}00:09:45,799 --> 00:09:47,266 {C}Uh... wow. 258 {C}00:09:47,656 --> 00:09:49,234 {C}[ sighs ] 259 {C}00:09:50,486 --> 00:09:51,745 {C}Oh, my god. 260 {C}00:09:52,232 --> 00:09:54,381 {C}You're being sued by Marcie Larose. 261 {C}00:09:54,394 --> 00:09:55,034 {C}What?! 262 {C}00:09:55,062 --> 00:09:57,162 {C}She's suing you for slander per se 263 {C}00:09:57,246 --> 00:09:59,694 {C}because of all that stuff {C}you shouted at the seminar. 264 {C}00:09:59,742 --> 00:10:03,157 {C}Well, I will sue her right {C}back for attacking you! Bam! 265 {C}00:10:03,233 --> 00:10:04,916 {C}Actually, you can't. 266 {C}00:10:05,396 --> 00:10:09,033 {C}When you called her a hoover, {C}you impugned her chastity. 267 {C}00:10:09,124 --> 00:10:10,243 {C}See, under the law, 268 {C}00:10:10,306 --> 00:10:13,449 {C}you can criticize Marcie's makeup or hair 269 {C}00:10:13,630 --> 00:10:14,787 {C}or pretty much anything else, 270 {C}00:10:14,855 --> 00:10:17,302 {C}but as soon as you insult {C}her sexual decency, 271 {C}00:10:17,385 --> 00:10:18,558 {C}it's slander per se. 272 {C}00:10:18,707 --> 00:10:21,494 {C}Hello? 1920 called. {C}They want their law back. 273 {C}00:10:21,562 --> 00:10:24,397 {C}I know... it's really archaic, {C}but it's still on the books. 274 {C}00:10:24,431 --> 00:10:26,966 {C}Well, the joke is on her {C}because I have no money. 275 {C}00:10:27,107 --> 00:10:29,035 {C}Obviously, she's never seen my car, 276 {C}00:10:29,069 --> 00:10:30,981 {C}because I use the passenger {C}seat as a napkin. 277 {C}00:10:31,287 --> 00:10:32,839 {C}Teri, until the lawsuit is settled, 278 {C}00:10:32,873 --> 00:10:34,694 {C}they've put a lien on your mother's house, 279 {C}00:10:34,806 --> 00:10:36,579 {C}which is technically in your name. 280 {C}00:10:36,815 --> 00:10:38,554 {C}You lose the suit, she loses the house. 281 {C}00:10:38,679 --> 00:10:40,780 {C}Oh, no. I need you to fix this. 282 {C}00:10:40,814 --> 00:10:43,346 {C}No, I can't. I'm a material witness. 283 {C}00:10:43,631 --> 00:10:45,035 {C}But I will find someone... 284 {C}00:10:45,112 --> 00:10:46,544 {C}Actually, I think I'm fine. 285 {C}00:10:46,620 --> 00:10:47,629 {C}Teri. 286 {C}00:10:49,194 --> 00:10:50,300 {C}Good luck. 287 {C}00:10:58,158 --> 00:10:59,365 {C}Stacy: Freeze! 288 {C}00:11:00,126 --> 00:11:00,982 {C}Stacy? 289 {C}00:11:01,093 --> 00:11:01,901 {C}Nope! 290 {C}00:11:02,094 --> 00:11:04,695 {C}It's TV's brittany fellows, rookie cop. 291 {C}00:11:04,952 --> 00:11:05,919 {C}And guess what. 292 {C}00:11:05,989 --> 00:11:07,940 {C}[ gasps ] I've been asked {C}back for more episodes! 293 {C}00:11:08,402 --> 00:11:11,531 {C}That's amazing! You're... you're a TV star! 294 {C}00:11:11,615 --> 00:11:13,005 {C}I know! [ laughs ] 295 {C}00:11:13,777 --> 00:11:15,548 {C}And Brian Pullman, who plays the lead cop, 296 {C}00:11:15,616 --> 00:11:17,255 {C}asked for me specifically. 297 {C}00:11:17,602 --> 00:11:19,480 {C}He said that I brought nuance, pathos, 298 {C}00:11:19,536 --> 00:11:20,753 {C}and cleavage to the role. 299 {C}00:11:21,378 --> 00:11:23,541 {C}Let's celebrate. Uh, I'll take you to lunch. 300 {C}00:11:23,604 --> 00:11:24,633 {C}Let me just get my deli punch card. 301 {C}00:11:24,696 --> 00:11:25,683 {C}Oh. No, no, no, no. 302 {C}00:11:25,774 --> 00:11:29,049 {C}Today is my treat, {C}and we're going to the Madrid, 303 {C}00:11:29,112 --> 00:11:30,544 {C}the hottest restaurant in town. 304 {C}00:11:30,850 --> 00:11:33,604 {C}Oh, but... I can't wear this. 305 {C}00:11:33,694 --> 00:11:36,003 {C}Stacy, I only have an hour for lunch. 306 {C}00:11:36,080 --> 00:11:37,318 {C}No problem. 307 {C}00:11:39,286 --> 00:11:41,031 {C}Wardrobe change. [ laughs ] 308 {C}00:11:41,615 --> 00:11:43,222 {C}Just give me five minutes, okay? 309 {C}00:11:45,962 --> 00:11:47,112 {C}But you promised you'd help me. 310 {C}00:11:47,147 --> 00:11:48,125 {C}I know. 311 {C}00:11:48,414 --> 00:11:50,517 {C}I just didn't realize that my firm 312 {C}00:11:50,517 --> 00:11:53,292 {C}represents Mountain West, {C}so there's a conflict. 313 {C}00:11:53,417 --> 00:11:54,759 {C}Those students will get sick... 314 {C}00:11:54,961 --> 00:11:57,485 {C}Everything from impaired {C}hearing to brain damage. 315 {C}00:11:57,666 --> 00:12:00,023 {C}But I understand, y-you've got a conflict. 316 {C}00:12:00,621 --> 00:12:01,442 {C}[ sighs ] 317 {C}00:12:01,525 --> 00:12:04,585 {C}Donny, do you have any evidence? 318 {C}00:12:04,676 --> 00:12:07,266 {C}I saw the original soils report! 319 {C}00:12:07,485 --> 00:12:10,086 {C}Okay, if the soil is toxic, 320 {C}00:12:10,183 --> 00:12:11,603 {C}why wouldn't Mountain West 321 {C}00:12:11,638 --> 00:12:13,405 {C}just clean up the site before building? 322 {C}00:12:13,487 --> 00:12:15,636 {C}Paying someone off was a lot cheaper. 323 {C}00:12:15,983 --> 00:12:17,437 {C}Why didn't you go back to the site 324 {C}00:12:17,499 --> 00:12:18,577 {C}and get more samples? 325 {C}00:12:19,154 --> 00:12:20,112 {C}After my test, 326 {C}00:12:20,146 --> 00:12:21,957 {C}Mountain West changed the school design. 327 {C}00:12:22,047 --> 00:12:24,134 {C}The original plans called {C}for areas with grass. 328 {C}00:12:24,162 --> 00:12:27,586 {C}The revised plans are all {C}asphalt and artificial turf, 329 {C}00:12:27,620 --> 00:12:29,555 {C}virtually ensuring that future soil testing 330 {C}00:12:29,589 --> 00:12:30,589 {C}be almost impossible. 331 {C}00:12:30,664 --> 00:12:32,082 {C}But that won't stop the lead 332 {C}00:12:32,152 --> 00:12:34,526 {C}from leeching up in the soil {C}and making the kids sick. 333 {C}00:12:34,561 --> 00:12:36,128 {C}[ knock on door ] 334 {C}00:12:38,112 --> 00:12:39,864 {C}I got to go, Donny. 335 {C}00:12:40,205 --> 00:12:42,326 {C}Jane, look... 336 {C}00:12:42,465 --> 00:12:43,939 {C}Why would I sacrifice so much... 337 {C}00:12:44,016 --> 00:12:45,775 {C}I mean, my job, my... [ sighs ] 338 {C}00:12:45,866 --> 00:12:47,020 {C}my family... 339 {C}00:12:47,145 --> 00:12:49,691 {C}if I wasn't absolutely {C}sure that I was right? 340 {C}00:12:50,243 --> 00:12:51,617 {C}[ sighs ] 341 {C}00:12:52,846 --> 00:12:55,480 {C}[ indistinct talking over P.A. ] 342 {C}00:13:00,950 --> 00:13:02,382 {C}Excuse me? 343 {C}00:13:02,730 --> 00:13:04,670 {C}Were you just with Donny Gibson? 344 {C}00:13:04,858 --> 00:13:05,866 {C}Yeah. 345 {C}00:13:05,998 --> 00:13:07,890 {C}You're the woman who rescued him? 346 {C}00:13:07,994 --> 00:13:10,395 {C}Well, okay, that's me. [ chuckles ] 347 {C}00:13:10,430 --> 00:13:12,007 {C}How can I help you? 348 {C}00:13:12,083 --> 00:13:13,523 {C}I'm his wife. 349 {C}00:13:14,267 --> 00:13:15,387 {C}Oh. 350 {C}00:13:15,491 --> 00:13:16,917 {C}How is he? 351 {C}00:13:18,113 --> 00:13:21,159 {C}Well, why don't you go see for yourself? 352 {C}00:13:24,844 --> 00:13:26,645 {C}[ voice breaking ] I can't. 353 {C}00:13:28,774 --> 00:13:30,171 {C}I'm only here because I was asked 354 {C}00:13:30,220 --> 00:13:31,980 {C}to fill out some paperwork. 355 {C}00:13:35,822 --> 00:13:38,273 {C}I better get back to it. 356 {C}00:13:38,989 --> 00:13:40,366 {C}Of course. 357 {C}00:13:48,434 --> 00:13:50,179 {C}"Slander per se"? 358 {C}00:13:50,262 --> 00:13:52,001 {C}You must have really pissed this woman off. 359 {C}00:13:52,105 --> 00:13:53,044 {C}I have a gift. 360 {C}00:13:53,134 --> 00:13:55,200 {C}I've noticed. Why me? 361 {C}00:13:55,304 --> 00:13:57,954 {C}The woman suing me is a total bitch. 362 {C}00:13:58,058 --> 00:13:59,762 {C}And you want me because... 363 {C}00:13:59,873 --> 00:14:01,713 {C}You are an even bigger bitch. 364 {C}00:14:01,748 --> 00:14:03,023 {C}And I say that with admiration. 365 {C}00:14:03,093 --> 00:14:03,976 {C}[ chuckles ] 366 {C}00:14:04,053 --> 00:14:05,061 {C}Right. 367 {C}00:14:05,638 --> 00:14:07,106 {C}So what's in it for me? 368 {C}00:14:07,189 --> 00:14:11,023 {C}How about I keep hush-hush 369 {C}00:14:11,057 --> 00:14:12,718 {C}that you're back knocking {C}boots with the boss? 370 {C}00:14:14,352 --> 00:14:15,951 {C}What? No, we're friends. 371 {C}00:14:16,070 --> 00:14:18,530 {C}Yeah, I left my ipod here last night. 372 {C}00:14:18,564 --> 00:14:19,853 {C}I came back around midnight. 373 {C}00:14:19,894 --> 00:14:21,849 {C}You might want to close your blinds 374 {C}00:14:21,925 --> 00:14:23,066 {C}before you play "ride 'em, cowboy." 375 {C}00:14:23,128 --> 00:14:23,990 {C}Fine. 376 {C}00:14:24,276 --> 00:14:27,092 {C}Just keep your mouth shut, {C}and I'll represent you. 377 00:14:28,455 --> 00:14:29,860 Yee-haw! 378 00:14:33,267 --> 00:14:36,648 I can't believe we just {C}did lunch at the Madrid. 379 {C}00:14:36,683 --> 00:14:38,407 {C}Dreams can come true. 380 {C}00:14:38,511 --> 00:14:40,819 {C}I guess the white tablecloths were fancy, 381 {C}00:14:40,853 --> 00:14:42,854 {C}but my chicken was so tiny. 382 {C}00:14:42,889 --> 00:14:44,923 {C}I told you, it was quail. 383 {C}00:14:45,291 --> 00:14:46,606 {C}Quail? Is that... 384 {C}00:14:46,696 --> 00:14:48,260 {C}O.M.G. 385 {C}00:14:48,442 --> 00:14:49,178 {C}Brian's here! 386 00:14:49,178 --> 00:14:50,423 [ reporters shouting ] 387 00:14:50,797 --> 00:14:52,079 Let's go say hi. 388 {C}00:14:52,732 --> 00:14:54,766 {C}Hey. Same table I always {C}take if you don't mind. 389 00:14:54,958 --> 00:14:57,642 - Brian! - Hey... Stacy! 390 00:14:57,712 --> 00:14:59,673 Hey. Oh. [ squeals ] 391 00:14:59,756 --> 00:15:01,210 Thank you so much 392 00:15:01,210 --> 00:15:03,039 for asking me back on your show. 393 00:15:03,108 --> 00:15:04,186 I'm so excited. 394 {C}00:15:04,304 --> 00:15:07,197 {C}It's no problem, babe. I'll, um, see you on set. 395 {C}00:15:10,007 --> 00:15:10,918 {C}Aah! 396 {C}00:15:11,432 --> 00:15:12,584 {C}Man: Excuse me! Excuse me! 397 {C}00:15:12,618 --> 00:15:13,852 {C}Hey, hey, hey. Hey, {C}blondie, what's your name? 398 00:15:13,886 --> 00:15:16,210 Stacy Barrett. Rhymes with ferret. 399 00:15:16,287 --> 00:15:17,469 Yeah, tell us about Brian. 400 00:15:17,504 --> 00:15:20,216 Oh, Brian... he's amazing. I love him. 401 {C}00:15:20,271 --> 00:15:21,273 {C}- You love him? {C}- What? 402 {C}00:15:21,335 --> 00:15:23,067 {C}You're dating? Hey, is that a baby bump? 403 00:15:23,143 --> 00:15:24,945 What? No! 404 00:15:25,264 --> 00:15:26,753 I mean, I respect him. 405 00:15:26,906 --> 00:15:28,567 We just work together, and... 406 00:15:28,601 --> 00:15:30,383 and this is just how the dress falls. 407 00:15:30,459 --> 00:15:32,170 Yeah? Who's that guy? 408 {C}00:15:32,205 --> 00:15:35,779 {C}Oh. Him? He's Fred. He's my friend. 409 {C}00:15:38,596 --> 00:15:39,715 {C}"Friend"? 410 {C}00:15:40,035 --> 00:15:43,443 {C}Ms. Bingum, I'm still unclear why you called me in. 411 00:15:43,533 --> 00:15:45,487 As C.E.O. of Mountain West, 412 00:15:45,585 --> 00:15:47,768 you're a very important client to this firm. 413 {C}00:15:47,873 --> 00:15:48,770 {C}And? 414 {C}00:15:48,972 --> 00:15:50,919 {C}And... due diligence... 415 {C}00:15:50,988 --> 00:15:52,845 {C}I was reviewing your blueprints 416 {C}00:15:52,915 --> 00:15:55,780 {C}and noticed that you changed the design 417 {C}00:15:55,780 --> 00:15:57,866 {C}after the submission of a soils report. 418 {C}00:15:57,936 --> 00:16:00,662 {C}Franklin, hi. What's going on? 419 00:16:00,884 --> 00:16:03,861 Your associate is questioning the school's redesign. 420 {C}00:16:04,097 --> 00:16:05,037 {C}Bingum? 421 {C}00:16:05,210 --> 00:16:07,873 {C}Even the appearance of impropriety 422 {C}00:16:07,907 --> 00:16:09,292 {C}could give rise to an injunction 423 {C}00:16:09,355 --> 00:16:10,409 {C}preventing the school 424 {C}00:16:10,443 --> 00:16:12,544 {C}from opening on the grounds of fraud. 425 {C}00:16:12,644 --> 00:16:14,292 {C}Do you think I've engaged in fraud? 426 00:16:14,355 --> 00:16:15,614 Absolutely not. 427 00:16:16,246 --> 00:16:17,477 Sort this out. 428 00:16:17,581 --> 00:16:20,773 Then, you let me know if I need to make a change in counsel. 429 00:16:22,929 --> 00:16:24,153 [ chuckles ] 430 00:16:24,320 --> 00:16:25,461 You talked to Donny again? 431 00:16:25,544 --> 00:16:27,519 - Yes, but... - You violated privilege 432 00:16:27,589 --> 00:16:29,461 and confronted one of my biggest clients without telling me? 433 00:16:29,495 --> 00:16:32,394 I wasn't confront... I just... {C}I want to protect the kids. 434 {C}00:16:32,450 --> 00:16:33,583 {C}Stop! 435 {C}00:16:34,258 --> 00:16:36,177 {C}Donny Gibson has a hero complex. 436 {C}00:16:36,240 --> 00:16:38,924 {C}The last thing he needs {C}is a lawyer with one, too. 437 {C}00:16:38,973 --> 00:16:40,113 {C}Oh, hear me out... 438 {C}00:16:40,113 --> 00:16:42,568 {C}Jane! We've worked together a long time. 439 00:16:42,825 --> 00:16:45,009 I consider you more than just an employee. 440 00:16:45,106 --> 00:16:46,706 Thank you. You know, I do feel the same way. 441 00:16:46,803 --> 00:16:48,959 Which is why I cannot believe you went behind my back. 442 00:16:48,959 --> 00:16:49,696 Well... 443 00:16:49,696 --> 00:16:50,976 You're fired. 444 {C}00:17:03,716 --> 00:17:05,285 {C}Jane, I just heard. 445 {C}00:17:05,353 --> 00:17:06,950 {C}- Are you okay? {C}- Not really. 446 {C}00:17:07,322 --> 00:17:10,624 {C}Parker just fired me and {C}said I have a hero complex. 447 {C}00:17:11,519 --> 00:17:13,104 {C}Since when did helping people 448 {C}00:17:13,202 --> 00:17:15,246 {C}become such a bad thing around here? 449 {C}00:17:15,430 --> 00:17:16,588 {C}Parker's angry. 450 00:17:16,686 --> 00:17:18,153 Give him an hour to calm down 451 00:17:18,216 --> 00:17:19,238 and say you're sorry. 452 {C}00:17:19,704 --> 00:17:20,990 {C}I'm not apologizing. 453 00:17:22,187 --> 00:17:23,188 So you're really leaving? 454 {C}00:17:23,285 --> 00:17:24,071 {C}Yeah. 455 {C}00:17:24,148 --> 00:17:25,963 {C}I mean, I love working here, 456 {C}00:17:26,074 --> 00:17:27,975 {C}but Donny needs my help. 457 {C}00:17:28,009 --> 00:17:30,077 {C}And if I ignore him and he's right, 458 00:17:30,111 --> 00:17:31,745 how could I live with myself? 459 00:17:35,170 --> 00:17:36,088 How can I help? 460 00:17:36,172 --> 00:17:37,551 I may need another box. 461 00:17:37,585 --> 00:17:40,320 - I mean with your case. - No. 462 00:17:40,355 --> 00:17:42,523 No. Parker will fire you, too. 463 00:17:42,590 --> 00:17:43,891 And I can't ask you to do that. 464 {C}00:17:43,925 --> 00:17:45,392 {C}Well, you didn't ask. I offered. 465 00:17:45,426 --> 00:17:46,426 Now, what do you need? 466 00:17:46,461 --> 00:17:48,821 I need a temporary injunction 467 00:17:49,058 --> 00:17:51,131 to force Mountain West to do another soil test 468 00:17:51,166 --> 00:17:52,432 before the school opens. 469 00:17:52,467 --> 00:17:54,668 Which means I need a judge 470 00:17:54,702 --> 00:17:58,972 who doesn't already think {C}that Donny is a nutball. 471 {C}00:17:59,900 --> 00:18:02,667 {C}Well, a new judge was {C}just sworn in last week. 472 {C}00:18:02,772 --> 00:18:05,053 {C}I saw him moving into {C}his chambers this morning. 473 {C}00:18:05,185 --> 00:18:06,747 {C}- That's great. - Mm-hmm. 474 00:18:06,951 --> 00:18:09,872 So I'll buy him a welcome-to-the-bench gift 475 {C}00:18:10,115 --> 00:18:12,862 {C}and... plead my case. 476 {C}00:18:14,622 --> 00:18:16,190 {C}Here's how it's gonna go down. 477 {C}00:18:16,257 --> 00:18:18,106 {C}You will keep your mouth shut. 478 {C}00:18:18,231 --> 00:18:19,719 {C}I filed a motion to dismiss. 479 {C}00:18:19,782 --> 00:18:21,618 {C}So, hopefully, {C}the judge will toss your case. 480 {C}00:18:21,993 --> 00:18:22,596 {C}Got it. 481 {C}00:18:22,800 --> 00:18:23,975 {C}Good for you. 482 {C}00:18:24,121 --> 00:18:24,898 {C}What? 483 {C}00:18:24,966 --> 00:18:26,266 {C}Wearing that outfit in public, 484 {C}00:18:26,301 --> 00:18:27,734 {C}not caring what anyone thinks. 485 {C}00:18:27,802 --> 00:18:30,053 {C}Oh, Marcie. Sticks and stones. 486 {C}00:18:30,290 --> 00:18:32,800 {C}Wait, is that how {C}the surgeon did your face work? 487 {C}00:18:32,925 --> 00:18:35,644 {C}Enough. Best behavior. 488 {C}00:18:35,902 --> 00:18:38,642 {C}- Ms. Kaswell, you're up. - Yes. 489 00:18:39,574 --> 00:18:41,444 Your honor, in this day and age, 490 00:18:41,444 --> 00:18:44,087 How can the court consider a slander per se complaint? 491 00:18:44,143 --> 00:18:46,111 The law sets women back a hundred years. 492 00:18:46,145 --> 00:18:48,037 Cummings: The defendant wants this case dismissed 493 00:18:48,037 --> 00:18:49,226 'cause she doesn't like the law? 494 00:18:49,358 --> 00:18:51,229 Hey, why don't we throw out speed limits 495 {C}00:18:51,326 --> 00:18:52,356 {C}and shoplifting while we're at it? 496 00:18:52,432 --> 00:18:53,767 Stay on point, counselor. 497 00:18:53,865 --> 00:18:56,139 That woman impugned my client's chastity. 498 {C}00:18:56,236 --> 00:18:58,482 {C}That meets the slander per se criteria. 499 {C}00:18:58,580 --> 00:19:00,513 {C}Ergo, this is a viable cause of action. 500 {C}00:19:00,569 --> 00:19:01,792 {C}And speaking of action, 501 {C}00:19:01,792 --> 00:19:03,997 {C}- why don't you ask Marcie how many guys she... - Say it, Teri. 502 00:19:04,080 --> 00:19:06,206 We can always add more charges to my complaint. 503 00:19:06,206 --> 00:19:06,706 [ chuckles nervously ] 504 00:19:06,706 --> 00:19:09,042 Obviously, the parties go way back. 505 00:19:09,380 --> 00:19:11,645 Perhaps the court's time {C}would be better spent 506 {C}00:19:11,713 --> 00:19:13,962 {C}if these two women sat down over coffee. 507 {C}00:19:14,053 --> 00:19:16,250 {C}Wouldn't it be nice if our legal system worked that way? 508 00:19:16,675 --> 00:19:19,019 - Your honor? - This case will go to trial, 509 00:19:19,053 --> 00:19:20,821 and the lien on the defendant's house 510 {C}00:19:20,855 --> 00:19:22,106 {C}will remain in effect. 511 {C}00:19:29,387 --> 00:19:30,611 {C}How's it look? 512 00:19:30,868 --> 00:19:31,689 Exciting. 513 00:19:32,370 --> 00:19:34,234 Nice, France. International regatta. 514 00:19:34,304 --> 00:19:36,585 Put the big squeeze on the kiwis for the win. 515 00:19:36,703 --> 00:19:37,704 This... 516 00:19:38,664 --> 00:19:39,999 I got from a kiwi bowman. 517 00:19:40,069 --> 00:19:41,780 - Ouch. - Yeah, he wasn't a good loser. 518 {C}00:19:41,863 --> 00:19:42,656 {C}[ laughs ] 519 {C}00:19:42,948 --> 00:19:44,554 {C}Uh, welcome to the neighborhood. 520 {C}00:19:44,610 --> 00:19:45,799 {C}Ah, a tillandsia. 521 {C}00:19:45,869 --> 00:19:47,281 {C}Tillandsia cyanea. 522 {C}00:19:47,399 --> 00:19:49,016 {C}Tillandsia cyanea beneficium. 523 {C}00:19:49,659 --> 00:19:52,586 {C}"Beneficium"... the latin word for "gift." 524 {C}00:19:52,620 --> 00:19:54,421 {C}And "bribe," assuming you're a lawyer. 525 00:19:54,624 --> 00:19:57,016 A lawyer... yes. Bribe... no. 526 00:19:57,135 --> 00:19:58,225 Jane Bingum. 527 00:19:58,331 --> 00:19:59,548 I was just passing through. 528 00:19:59,645 --> 00:20:01,295 Owen French. Just moving in. 529 00:20:03,004 --> 00:20:05,021 Okay, there is just one little thing. 530 00:20:05,076 --> 00:20:05,666 Oh? 531 00:20:05,700 --> 00:20:07,691 If you'd entertain an ex parte application 532 {C}00:20:07,691 --> 00:20:08,866 {C}for a preliminary injunction 533 {C}00:20:08,866 --> 00:20:10,437 {C}to prevent a high school from opening 534 {C}00:20:10,505 --> 00:20:12,608 {C}on toxic ground and force {C}the developer to retest the soil, 535 {C}00:20:12,608 --> 00:20:13,832 {C}I'd be so grateful. 536 00:20:13,873 --> 00:20:15,242 But other than that, you're just passing through. 537 {C}00:20:15,522 --> 00:20:16,245 {C}Absolutely. 538 {C}00:20:16,321 --> 00:20:16,947 {C}You didn't pick me 539 00:20:16,947 --> 00:20:17,907 'cause you figured I'm the new judge 540 00:20:17,907 --> 00:20:19,444 who would be too worried about the students' health 541 {C}00:20:19,444 --> 00:20:20,995 {C}to consider the unusual circumstances 542 {C}00:20:20,995 --> 00:20:22,671 {C}surrounding that request? 543 {C}00:20:23,046 --> 00:20:25,306 {C}No... that's a rhetorical question. 544 00:20:25,522 --> 00:20:27,991 No need for an incriminating response. 545 00:20:28,074 --> 00:20:28,789 Let's go to dinner. 546 {C}00:20:29,166 --> 00:20:30,070 {C}What? 547 {C}00:20:31,099 --> 00:20:32,960 {C}That's completely inappropriate. 548 00:20:33,380 --> 00:20:35,661 And you can't base your {C}decision on my motion 549 {C}00:20:35,661 --> 00:20:36,830 {C}on whether I go to dinner with you. 550 {C}00:20:36,864 --> 00:20:38,999 {C}I've already made a decision on your motion, 551 00:20:39,033 --> 00:20:41,335 and your response to my request will have no bearing. 552 00:20:41,369 --> 00:20:42,769 Let's go to dinner. What do you say? 553 {C}00:20:42,804 --> 00:20:44,905 {C}- Absolutely not. [ laughs ] {C}- Too bad. 554 {C}00:20:47,709 --> 00:20:49,843 {C}I'll see you tomorrow, then. Wait. Tomorrow? 555 00:20:49,966 --> 00:20:52,045 The evidentiary hearing to prove you deserve that motion 556 00:20:52,080 --> 00:20:53,547 will begin at 9:00 A.M. sharp. 557 00:20:53,581 --> 00:20:54,548 Wait, but I'm not ready. 558 {C}00:20:54,855 --> 00:20:56,009 {C}Oh. 559 {C}00:20:56,451 --> 00:20:58,418 {C}Well, I guess we'll both be working tonight. 560 00:20:58,453 --> 00:20:59,953 Thank you for the plant, by the way. 561 00:20:59,988 --> 00:21:02,923 It's... it's very pretty. 562 00:21:07,713 --> 00:21:09,111 What happened? 563 00:21:10,465 --> 00:21:12,466 The second you went after Marcie in court, 564 00:21:12,500 --> 00:21:14,634 you ruined any chance of making this suit go away. 565 00:21:14,669 --> 00:21:16,330 Some people find my attitude charming. 566 00:21:16,399 --> 00:21:17,032 Really? 567 00:21:17,032 --> 00:21:19,104 'Cause none of those people {C}are gonna be on the jury. 568 {C}00:21:19,195 --> 00:21:21,372 {C}I have no idea how to argue your defense. 569 {C}00:21:21,511 --> 00:21:22,714 {C}Just say I'm not guilty. 570 00:21:22,846 --> 00:21:24,578 We can't deny what you said! 571 {C}00:21:24,612 --> 00:21:27,276 {C}They'll parade in every woman who attended that seminar. 572 00:21:27,345 --> 00:21:29,583 What, I'm just screwed? {C}My mother's gonna lose her house? 573 00:21:29,751 --> 00:21:32,586 The only absolute defense to slander is the truth. 574 00:21:34,070 --> 00:21:35,072 Good. 575 00:21:35,134 --> 00:21:36,023 - Good? - Well, yeah. 576 00:21:36,057 --> 00:21:38,759 What I said about Marcie is absolutely true. 577 00:21:38,793 --> 00:21:40,360 She was an absolute slut. 578 00:21:41,282 --> 00:21:42,763 Huh. 579 00:21:43,097 --> 00:21:44,798 The slut defense. 580 00:21:45,232 --> 00:21:46,166 I can work with that, 581 00:21:46,200 --> 00:21:47,868 but I'm gonna have to put you on the stand. 582 {C}00:21:47,902 --> 00:21:50,971 {C}Fine. I love being the center of attention. 583 {C}00:21:59,773 --> 00:22:00,754 {C}Knock, knock. 584 {C}00:22:01,129 --> 00:22:01,950 {C}Hi. 585 {C}00:22:02,089 --> 00:22:02,882 {C}How's it going? 586 00:22:02,979 --> 00:22:05,086 Well, I'm due in court {C}in less than 10 hours, 587 {C}00:22:05,183 --> 00:22:06,282 {C}so not so good. 588 {C}00:22:06,609 --> 00:22:07,715 {C}Is that a new tie? 589 {C}00:22:07,791 --> 00:22:09,530 {C}Oh. Only you would notice. 590 {C}00:22:09,585 --> 00:22:11,908 {C}And, yes, it was a gift from Cassie. 591 {C}00:22:12,012 --> 00:22:13,894 {C}- Oh. {C}- Don't say anything. 592 00:22:14,780 --> 00:22:15,719 How's Donny? 593 {C}00:22:15,997 --> 00:22:17,159 {C}He's making progress. 594 00:22:17,207 --> 00:22:18,925 I wish I could say the same for his case. 595 00:22:19,342 --> 00:22:20,685 Oh. So, what's going on here? 596 {C}00:22:20,754 --> 00:22:21,768 {C}I'm looking for evidence of a payoff 597 00:22:21,836 --> 00:22:23,876 around the time the plans were approved. 598 00:22:24,043 --> 00:22:24,857 No luck. 599 00:22:25,073 --> 00:22:26,440 But I did find 600 00:22:26,474 --> 00:22:29,509 a paypal payment of $100,000 601 00:22:29,544 --> 00:22:31,812 from Franklin Turner to an unidentified recipient, 602 00:22:31,846 --> 00:22:33,280 but that was only three weeks ago. 603 00:22:33,314 --> 00:22:35,348 - I'll follow up on that. {C}- Thanks. 604 {C}00:22:35,416 --> 00:22:37,006 {C}In the meantime... 605 {C}00:22:37,938 --> 00:22:40,414 {C}I know what you'll be arguing in court. 606 00:22:41,033 --> 00:22:42,622 - You found something? - I did. 607 00:22:42,657 --> 00:22:45,258 Franklin Turner lives in the Calabasas high school district, 608 00:22:45,449 --> 00:22:47,427 and his kids were assigned to the new campus. 609 00:22:47,653 --> 00:22:49,062 But last week, 610 00:22:49,097 --> 00:22:50,831 he pulled them out of that school system 611 00:22:50,865 --> 00:22:52,632 and enrolled them in a school in Encino, 612 00:22:52,667 --> 00:22:54,037 20 minutes from his house. 613 00:22:54,246 --> 00:22:55,102 Unbelievable. 614 00:22:55,303 --> 00:22:56,673 So Franklin's trying to protect 615 {C}00:22:56,749 --> 00:22:58,371 {C}his own kids from toxic lead exposure 616 {C}00:22:58,406 --> 00:23:01,007 {C}while putting thousands of others at risk. 617 {C}00:23:01,346 --> 00:23:03,043 {C}I'm offended by your accusation. 618 00:23:03,516 --> 00:23:05,922 I pulled my kids out of the Calabasas school 619 00:23:06,040 --> 00:23:07,814 because they moved in with my wife. 620 00:23:09,149 --> 00:23:10,050 Excuse me? 621 00:23:10,748 --> 00:23:12,452 We separated five months ago. 622 00:23:13,113 --> 00:23:16,326 She lives in Encino. I still live in Calabasas. 623 00:23:16,590 --> 00:23:18,658 We decided to keep the whole thing private... 624 00:23:19,163 --> 00:23:20,560 until now. 625 00:23:21,778 --> 00:23:22,863 Um... 626 00:23:26,653 --> 00:23:27,974 No more questions. 627 00:23:28,057 --> 00:23:30,003 - I've got one. {C}- Your honor? 628 {C}00:23:30,074 --> 00:23:31,905 {C}Under evidence code section 775, 629 {C}00:23:31,939 --> 00:23:33,640 {C}it's a judge's right to {C}question the witness, 630 {C}00:23:33,674 --> 00:23:35,193 {C}as I'm sure you're aware. 631 {C}00:23:35,255 --> 00:23:36,152 {C}Of course. 632 {C}00:23:36,215 --> 00:23:38,663 {C}Mr. Turner, why did you {C}change the school's design 633 00:23:38,739 --> 00:23:40,207 after you saw the soils report? 634 00:23:40,603 --> 00:23:41,973 California's in a drought. 635 {C}00:23:42,008 --> 00:23:44,087 {C}The second design reduced water consumption. 636 {C}00:23:44,212 --> 00:23:45,144 {C}Fair enough. 637 {C}00:23:45,234 --> 00:23:47,703 {C}- Now I have a question for Mr. Gibson. {C}- Your honor? 638 {C}00:23:47,787 --> 00:23:49,588 {C}People vs. Harris affirms a judge's right 639 00:23:49,685 --> 00:23:52,043 to question the litigants, as I'm sure you're aware. 640 00:23:52,140 --> 00:23:54,226 - Of course. - Mr. Gibson... 641 00:23:55,137 --> 00:23:57,251 You saw the lead report on your boss' laptop? 642 {C}00:23:57,321 --> 00:23:58,434 {C}- Is that correct? {C}- Yes, sir. 643 {C}00:23:58,566 --> 00:24:00,734 {C}Approach the bench, Mr. Gibson. {C}Ms. Bingum, you too. 644 {C}00:24:01,201 --> 00:24:02,235 {C}Oh. 645 {C}00:24:05,784 --> 00:24:07,407 {C}Will you hand me your glasses? 646 {C}00:24:09,936 --> 00:24:11,389 {C}How long have you had this prescription? 647 {C}00:24:11,501 --> 00:24:12,646 {C}Since I was 5. 648 {C}00:24:13,100 --> 00:24:14,614 {C}Geez, when was the last {C}time you cleaned them? 649 {C}00:24:15,326 --> 00:24:17,417 {C}How long were you looking {C}at the soils report? 650 {C}00:24:18,622 --> 00:24:19,753 {C}A few seconds, but I-I... 651 {C}00:24:19,820 --> 00:24:22,078 {C}The smears on these lenses are {C}bigger than a decimal point 652 {C}00:24:22,078 --> 00:24:22,822 {C}on a computer screen. 653 {C}00:24:22,857 --> 00:24:24,691 {C}Your honor, can we just {C}get back to the case? 654 {C}00:24:24,725 --> 00:24:25,825 {C}You have no case. 655 {C}00:24:25,952 --> 00:24:26,960 {C}You have failed to present me 656 {C}00:24:26,994 --> 00:24:27,996 {C}with a scintilla of evidence. 657 {C}00:24:28,052 --> 00:24:29,429 {C}School opens on schedule. 658 {C}00:24:29,769 --> 00:24:31,251 {C}[ gavel bangs ] 659 {C}00:24:33,566 --> 00:24:37,238 {C}That son of a bitch judge {C}threw my case down the toilet. 660 {C}00:24:37,400 --> 00:24:39,005 {C}Stacy told a group of paparazzi 661 {C}00:24:39,005 --> 00:24:40,135 {C}that we were just friends. 662 {C}00:24:40,169 --> 00:24:44,539 {C}2,700 high-school kids are {C}gonna be exposed to toxic lead. 663 {C}00:24:45,375 --> 00:24:47,962 {C}Okay. You win. What can I do to help? 664 {C}00:24:48,261 --> 00:24:50,345 {C}- Nothing. It's over. - Well, there, I tried. 665 00:24:50,379 --> 00:24:51,961 Now help me compete with Stacy's co-star. 666 {C}00:24:52,081 --> 00:24:54,015 {C}[ scoffs ] {C}You can't compete with Brian Pullman. 667 00:24:54,214 --> 00:24:55,076 Thanks. 668 00:24:55,146 --> 00:24:56,551 Do you happen to have a sharp stick 669 00:24:56,586 --> 00:24:57,879 you could jab in my eye? 670 00:24:57,948 --> 00:25:00,822 What I mean is, you can't {C}compete with Brian Pullman, 671 {C}00:25:00,856 --> 00:25:01,923 {C}so don't even try. 672 00:25:01,991 --> 00:25:03,892 So, if you are really worried 673 00:25:03,960 --> 00:25:05,007 that Stacy's distracted, 674 {C}00:25:05,014 --> 00:25:07,329 {C}then you need to turn her focus back on you, 675 {C}00:25:07,363 --> 00:25:08,863 {C}remind her why she loves you. 676 {C}00:25:08,898 --> 00:25:10,498 {C}You know, show her your Fred-ness. 677 {C}00:25:11,134 --> 00:25:12,133 {C}How do I do that? 678 {C}00:25:12,168 --> 00:25:14,336 {C}Not by sitting here and {C}feeling sorry for yourself. 679 {C}00:25:14,659 --> 00:25:16,857 {C}Yeah, well, right back at ya. 680 {C}00:25:16,906 --> 00:25:18,248 {C}[ knock on door ] 681 {C}00:25:22,545 --> 00:25:23,269 {C}Jane here? 682 {C}00:25:23,269 --> 00:25:25,139 {C}- Oh. {C}- Come on in. I was just headed out. 683 {C}00:25:25,341 --> 00:25:26,308 {C}Hey! 684 {C}00:25:26,384 --> 00:25:28,429 {C}Wow, you're really loving that new tie. 685 00:25:28,519 --> 00:25:30,652 I had breakfast with Cassie at the Beverly Hills hotel. 686 00:25:30,686 --> 00:25:31,720 I had to wear it. 687 00:25:31,754 --> 00:25:33,471 That was considerate. 688 00:25:34,048 --> 00:25:34,841 Okay. 689 00:25:34,903 --> 00:25:36,746 Enough. Why don't you like Cassie? 690 {C}00:25:36,969 --> 00:25:39,394 {C}I... Like her just fine. 691 {C}00:25:40,564 --> 00:25:41,920 {C}Every time I bring her up, 692 {C}00:25:41,976 --> 00:25:43,582 {C}I get a look or a snide remark. 693 {C}00:25:43,784 --> 00:25:44,599 {C}Why? 694 {C}00:25:45,376 --> 00:25:46,600 {C}Okay. 695 {C}00:25:47,393 --> 00:25:50,203 {C}I don't like that she's giving it away. 696 {C}00:25:51,482 --> 00:25:52,491 {C}What? 697 {C}00:25:53,172 --> 00:25:55,592 {C}- I know that you are just having fun... {C}- Mm-hmm. 698 {C}00:25:55,655 --> 00:25:57,498 {C}But she is investing in you. 699 {C}00:25:57,647 --> 00:25:59,076 {C}And, as another single woman, 700 {C}00:25:59,153 --> 00:26:01,216 {C}it's just really hard to watch. 701 00:26:02,894 --> 00:26:04,686 I'm completely overstepping. 702 {C}00:26:04,720 --> 00:26:05,808 {C}I'm sorry. 703 00:26:05,988 --> 00:26:07,555 Could we please just change the topic? 704 00:26:07,590 --> 00:26:08,857 Okay, apology accepted. 705 00:26:08,857 --> 00:26:10,392 Now, you want to know the other reason 706 00:26:10,426 --> 00:26:11,526 I was in Beverly Hills? 707 00:26:11,594 --> 00:26:13,430 You were stalking a Kardashian? 708 00:26:13,520 --> 00:26:16,830 I was tracking Franklin Turner's 100k paypal payment. 709 {C}00:26:16,893 --> 00:26:18,633 {C}It went to a jeweler on rodeo. 710 {C}00:26:18,668 --> 00:26:20,704 {C}Well... Thank you for looking into it, 711 {C}00:26:20,725 --> 00:26:22,046 {C}but the case is over. 712 {C}00:26:22,150 --> 00:26:23,896 {C}Just like Franklin's marriage... 713 00:26:24,348 --> 00:26:25,607 or so we thought. 714 00:26:25,704 --> 00:26:26,636 What? 715 00:26:27,039 --> 00:26:28,215 The jeweler told me 716 00:26:28,270 --> 00:26:30,850 that Franklin bought a diamond necklace for his wife. 717 00:26:32,214 --> 00:26:34,082 They picked it out together. 718 00:26:34,341 --> 00:26:35,650 Oh, my god! 719 00:26:36,337 --> 00:26:37,852 So you think they're not really separated? 720 {C}00:26:38,055 --> 00:26:40,899 {C}No, I think the divorce {C}was a sham for court. 721 {C}00:26:45,322 --> 00:26:46,828 {C}Just keep your mouth shut, 722 {C}00:26:46,862 --> 00:26:49,112 {C}and only speak when I ask you a question. 723 {C}00:26:49,175 --> 00:26:50,565 {C}- Got it. {C}- Good. 724 {C}00:26:50,670 --> 00:26:53,001 {C}[ elevator bell dings ] {C}Holy crap, it's my mom! 725 00:26:53,716 --> 00:26:54,641 Teri. 726 00:26:54,669 --> 00:26:56,004 Umma, what are you doing here? 727 00:26:56,072 --> 00:26:57,372 I received this in the mail! 728 00:26:57,440 --> 00:26:58,939 It's a lien against your home. 729 {C}00:26:59,008 --> 00:27:01,101 {C}You are being sued by Marcie Larose? 730 {C}00:27:01,178 --> 00:27:02,784 {C}Mrs. Lee, I'm Teri's attorney, 731 {C}00:27:02,840 --> 00:27:04,933 {C}and I assure you I have {C}everything under control. 732 {C}00:27:05,010 --> 00:27:07,215 {C}If you had everything under control, 733 {C}00:27:07,283 --> 00:27:08,563 {C}this case would not be going to trial. 734 {C}00:27:08,818 --> 00:27:09,648 {C}I talked to the clerk. 735 {C}00:27:09,704 --> 00:27:11,686 {C}He said that my daughter {C}had an outburst in court. 736 {C}00:27:11,769 --> 00:27:13,570 {C}Umma, please go home. 737 {C}00:27:13,682 --> 00:27:14,656 {C}After the trial, 738 {C}00:27:14,690 --> 00:27:17,192 {C}I'll pick up some gamjatang at Seoul garden. 739 00:27:17,226 --> 00:27:18,501 [ laughing ] and we will laugh about this. 740 00:27:18,598 --> 00:27:19,961 Well, not so much laugh as eat in silence 741 00:27:19,995 --> 00:27:21,596 while watching "NCIS." 742 00:27:21,664 --> 00:27:23,320 I will be watching the trial to make sure... 743 00:27:23,425 --> 00:27:25,133 No more outbursts! 744 00:27:26,408 --> 00:27:27,416 Oh. 745 00:27:29,245 --> 00:27:30,351 It'll be fine. 746 {C}00:27:31,568 --> 00:27:32,458 {C}Can you tell the court 747 {C}00:27:32,507 --> 00:27:35,045 {C}why you called Ms. Larose "the hoover"? 748 {C}00:27:35,149 --> 00:27:36,958 {C}I referred to Ms. Larose as "the hoover" 749 {C}00:27:36,958 --> 00:27:39,023 {C}because that was her {C}nickname in high school. 750 {C}00:27:39,181 --> 00:27:40,482 {C}Do you know how she got that nickname? 751 {C}00:27:40,516 --> 00:27:41,750 {C}Yes, she got it 752 {C}00:27:41,784 --> 00:27:43,718 {C}at Felicity Davidson's sweet 16 party. 753 00:27:44,023 --> 00:27:44,878 Go on. 754 00:27:44,976 --> 00:27:47,889 Marcie entertained the guys in the Davidsons' laundry room. 755 {C}00:27:48,029 --> 00:27:50,158 {C}Afterwards, I spoke to the recipients 756 {C}00:27:50,192 --> 00:27:51,826 {C}of Marcie's generosity, 757 00:27:51,861 --> 00:27:54,062 and they provided all the details. 758 00:27:54,371 --> 00:27:55,997 No more questions, your honor. 759 00:27:58,975 --> 00:28:00,535 Ms. Larose helped compile the guest list 760 00:28:00,603 --> 00:28:02,271 for Felicity's party... 761 {C}00:28:02,396 --> 00:28:04,005 {C}a guest list you weren't on. 762 00:28:04,039 --> 00:28:05,282 Isn't that correct? 763 {C}00:28:06,360 --> 00:28:08,476 {C}That's right. I crashed the party. 764 00:28:09,010 --> 00:28:11,228 I see. How late did you stay? 765 00:28:11,437 --> 00:28:14,082 Way past midnight. It was a rager. 766 00:28:14,664 --> 00:28:18,294 So at 9:45, when, uh, the smoke detector was activated, 767 00:28:18,294 --> 00:28:19,721 Mr. Davidson kicked everyone out... 768 00:28:19,789 --> 00:28:21,312 Where were you? 769 00:28:23,155 --> 00:28:24,782 You didn't see anyone {C}go into a laundry room. 770 {C}00:28:24,803 --> 00:28:26,728 {C}You started the rumor, {C}and you made up the nickname. 771 {C}00:28:26,762 --> 00:28:28,363 {C}Isn't that what really happened? 772 00:28:35,971 --> 00:28:37,205 [ door opens ] 773 00:28:39,809 --> 00:28:40,875 [ door slams ] 774 00:28:40,992 --> 00:28:42,110 You lied on the stand? 775 00:28:42,144 --> 00:28:43,795 Ms. Kaswell, I'll handle this. 776 {C}00:28:43,885 --> 00:28:45,234 {C}You lied on the stand?! 777 {C}00:28:45,448 --> 00:28:47,582 {C}- I'm sorry, Umma. - What is wrong with you?! 778 00:28:47,616 --> 00:28:49,083 I was trying to save your house. 779 00:28:49,118 --> 00:28:50,552 I didn't know what else to do! 780 {C}00:28:50,586 --> 00:28:52,053 {C}Marcie was a sweet girl... your friend... 781 {C}00:28:52,087 --> 00:28:53,288 {C}and you attack her? 782 {C}00:28:53,322 --> 00:28:56,291 {C}No, Umma, Marcie was not a sweet girl. 783 {C}00:28:56,358 --> 00:28:58,827 {C}She teased me about my weight, 784 {C}00:28:58,861 --> 00:29:00,962 {C}my acne, my clothes... 785 {C}00:29:00,996 --> 00:29:02,497 {C}You wore what we could afford. 786 {C}00:29:02,531 --> 00:29:05,214 {C}And the stinky kimchi {C}in my lunchbox, every day. 787 {C}00:29:05,298 --> 00:29:06,619 {C}Homemade. 788 {C}00:29:08,838 --> 00:29:13,308 {C}One day, Marcie told me {C}that I was on the guest list 789 {C}00:29:13,342 --> 00:29:15,643 {C}for felicity's party, and so I spent all my savings 790 00:29:15,678 --> 00:29:17,178 on this really cool outfit. 791 00:29:17,213 --> 00:29:19,614 And when all the other kids got their invitations, 792 00:29:19,648 --> 00:29:21,416 I told Marcie that mine must have gotten lost 793 00:29:21,450 --> 00:29:25,086 in the mail, and... she just laughed. 794 00:29:26,689 --> 00:29:27,789 You never told me. 795 00:29:27,823 --> 00:29:29,424 Because you didn't want to hear it! 796 {C}00:29:32,155 --> 00:29:33,866 {C}[ sighs ] 797 {C}00:29:35,375 --> 00:29:36,196 {C}Okay. 798 {C}00:29:36,265 --> 00:29:37,632 {C}You didn't get invited to the party, 799 00:29:37,666 --> 00:29:39,901 - So you started the hoover rumor. - Yeah. 800 00:29:39,969 --> 00:29:42,337 But it didn't matter {C}because nobody believed me. 801 {C}00:29:42,404 --> 00:29:43,938 {C}Nobody believes me now or then. 802 {C}00:29:44,006 --> 00:29:45,874 {C}Nobody cares, 803 {C}00:29:45,908 --> 00:29:48,943 {C}because nobody can get {C}enough of Marcie Larose. 804 {C}00:29:50,846 --> 00:29:52,680 {C}Why are you smiling? It's creepy. 805 00:29:53,400 --> 00:29:55,116 'Cause this case isn't over. 806 00:29:59,255 --> 00:30:00,221 [ door opens ] 807 00:30:00,737 --> 00:30:01,956 Surprise! 808 00:30:01,991 --> 00:30:03,691 [ door closes ] 809 00:30:03,726 --> 00:30:06,094 On our first date, we had caramel apples. 810 00:30:06,128 --> 00:30:07,837 Of course. [ squeals ] 811 00:30:07,907 --> 00:30:11,502 Tonight, I have planned a tour of our greatest hits. 812 00:30:11,919 --> 00:30:13,735 Skee-ball at the Santa Monica Pier, 813 00:30:13,769 --> 00:30:16,437 Then the annual mariachi festival at Casa Burrito, 814 00:30:16,472 --> 00:30:19,974 finishing off with '80s night {C}at the hollywood roller rink. 815 {C}00:30:20,009 --> 00:30:22,110 {C}Get ready for a night of Fred-ness. 816 {C}00:30:22,144 --> 00:30:23,811 {C}[ laughs ] 817 {C}00:30:23,846 --> 00:30:25,946 {C}Oh, Fred, I love our hits, 818 {C}00:30:26,057 --> 00:30:27,749 {C}but I've already got plans. 819 00:30:28,672 --> 00:30:30,518 Oh. Okay. 820 00:30:30,553 --> 00:30:33,621 Well, we can do whatever you want to do. 821 00:30:34,013 --> 00:30:35,905 Well, actually, I'm going to 822 {C}00:30:35,981 --> 00:30:37,393 {C}an "entertainment weekly" party with... 823 {C}00:30:37,393 --> 00:30:39,160 {C}- Don't say it... - Brian. 824 00:30:41,196 --> 00:30:43,898 It's work. Promoting our show? 825 {C}00:30:43,933 --> 00:30:45,466 {C}[ sighs ] 826 {C}00:30:45,501 --> 00:30:47,368 {C}Okay. Pretend you're a paparazzi. 827 00:30:47,436 --> 00:30:48,770 Ask me a question. 828 00:30:49,639 --> 00:30:50,682 Okay. 829 00:30:50,940 --> 00:30:53,741 [ clears throat ] 830 00:30:53,776 --> 00:30:56,110 I am outside the "entertainment weekly" party, 831 00:30:56,145 --> 00:30:57,178 and... oh, look... there's Brian Pullman 832 {C}00:30:57,212 --> 00:30:58,146 {C}and his sexy co-star. 833 {C}00:30:58,180 --> 00:30:59,549 {C}Hey, sexy co-star, 834 {C}00:30:59,702 --> 00:31:01,015 {C}where's your boyfriend, Fred? 835 00:31:03,012 --> 00:31:04,521 Um... 836 00:31:05,265 --> 00:31:06,295 Yeah. 837 00:31:06,948 --> 00:31:08,623 You might want to work on that answer. 838 00:31:09,362 --> 00:31:11,326 Fred, I'm sorry I called you a friend. 839 {C}00:31:11,531 --> 00:31:12,721 {C}But this is my dream job, 840 {C}00:31:12,797 --> 00:31:14,918 {C}and going with Brian is part of that job. 841 {C}00:31:15,127 --> 00:31:16,851 {C}I just wish that you could understand that 842 {C}00:31:16,851 --> 00:31:18,833 {C}and be a supportive boyfriend. 843 {C}00:31:23,124 --> 00:31:25,239 {C}Franklin lied. 844 {C}00:31:26,240 --> 00:31:28,109 {C}Bingum, what are you doing here? 845 {C}00:31:28,159 --> 00:31:31,579 {C}Franklin Turner purchased {C}a necklace for his wife 846 {C}00:31:31,699 --> 00:31:33,581 {C}Three weeks ago for their anniversary. 847 {C}00:31:33,616 --> 00:31:36,893 {C}So this whole separation is a pretext 848 {C}00:31:36,893 --> 00:31:38,086 {C}for keeping the kids out {C}of the toxic school. 849 {C}00:31:38,764 --> 00:31:39,554 {C}What? 850 {C}00:31:39,588 --> 00:31:41,589 {C}After I found out about the jewelry, 851 {C}00:31:41,624 --> 00:31:44,592 {C}I drove to the wife's house in Encino, 852 00:31:44,627 --> 00:31:48,146 took a picture of the perfectly happy couple 853 00:31:48,222 --> 00:31:51,199 - enjoying a romantic dinner. - You trespassed, 854 00:31:51,266 --> 00:31:53,901 and now you sound as crazy as your client. 855 00:31:56,998 --> 00:31:59,655 Is this really how you're {C}gonna spend your life, Parker? 856 {C}00:32:00,329 --> 00:32:02,243 {C}Selling your integrity by the hour? 857 {C}00:32:05,538 --> 00:32:06,985 {C}You had no problem taking a paycheck 858 {C}00:32:07,047 --> 00:32:08,416 {C}when you worked here. 859 {C}00:32:08,450 --> 00:32:09,784 {C}[ exhales sharply ] 860 {C}00:32:10,093 --> 00:32:11,832 {C}Now get out of my office. 861 {C}00:32:32,117 --> 00:32:33,467 {C}Hello, Bingum. 862 {C}00:32:34,813 --> 00:32:36,624 {C}You kick me out of your office. 863 {C}00:32:36,714 --> 00:32:37,981 {C}then you ask me to meet {C}you on the eighth hole. 864 {C}00:32:38,049 --> 00:32:38,953 {C}What's going on? 865 00:32:39,225 --> 00:32:41,200 You know much about building a golf course? 866 00:32:41,353 --> 00:32:42,862 What? No. 867 00:32:43,087 --> 00:32:44,315 At least I don't think I do. 868 {C}00:32:44,475 --> 00:32:45,963 {C}Pay attention... 869 {C}00:32:47,097 --> 00:32:48,529 {C}You might learn something. 870 {C}00:32:48,634 --> 00:32:49,566 {C}Okay. 871 {C}00:32:49,732 --> 00:32:50,553 {C}Five years ago, 872 {C}00:32:50,553 --> 00:32:52,563 {C}this land was dry and flat. 873 {C}00:32:53,293 --> 00:32:55,122 {C}A developer turned it into this... 874 {C}00:32:55,185 --> 00:32:57,534 {C}with hills and valleys. 875 {C}00:32:58,105 --> 00:32:59,703 {C}How do you suppose he did that? 876 {C}00:32:59,737 --> 00:33:01,784 {C}- Um... {C}- Dirt. 877 {C}00:33:02,313 --> 00:33:04,851 {C}Lots and lots of dirt. 878 {C}00:33:06,513 --> 00:33:07,695 {C}Parker, what is going on? 879 {C}00:33:07,695 --> 00:33:09,114 {C}Seriously, did you have {C}a stroke or something? 880 {C}00:33:09,114 --> 00:33:10,679 {C}You're acting really weird. 881 00:33:10,769 --> 00:33:12,814 Hey, Bingum... catch. 882 00:33:22,293 --> 00:33:23,327 [ sighs ] 883 00:33:26,263 --> 00:33:29,866 Ms. Larose, you're known as {C}the "don't give it away" lady, 884 {C}00:33:29,963 --> 00:33:31,402 {C}- correct? {C}- Yes. 885 {C}00:33:31,562 --> 00:33:34,469 {C}So, after my client called you a hoover 886 {C}00:33:34,469 --> 00:33:36,722 {C}and left your seminar, 887 {C}00:33:37,041 --> 00:33:38,913 {C}how many attendees wanted their money back? 888 {C}00:33:38,969 --> 00:33:39,511 {C}None. 889 {C}00:33:39,511 --> 00:33:42,397 {C}How many cancellations for {C}your upcoming seminars? 890 {C}00:33:42,467 --> 00:33:43,232 {C}Again, none. 891 {C}00:33:43,294 --> 00:33:46,884 {C}But Teri Lee told a roomful of women 892 {C}00:33:46,951 --> 00:33:47,787 {C}that you gave it away. 893 {C}00:33:47,877 --> 00:33:49,824 {C}I mean, surely that would hurt business. 894 {C}00:33:49,908 --> 00:33:51,368 {C}Nobody listens to Teri Lee. 895 {C}00:33:51,465 --> 00:33:53,991 {C}Nobody ever listened to Teri Lee. 896 {C}00:33:55,909 --> 00:33:57,961 {C}An excellent point, Marcie. Thank you. 897 {C}00:33:58,058 --> 00:33:58,684 {C}What? 898 {C}00:33:58,774 --> 00:34:00,749 {C}Your honor, the defense moves to dismiss. 899 {C}00:34:00,847 --> 00:34:02,335 {C}The law is clear. 900 {C}00:34:02,391 --> 00:34:04,835 {C}Slander requires at least the possibility 901 {C}00:34:04,869 --> 00:34:07,404 {C}that the victim be damaged {C}by the public utterances. 902 {C}00:34:07,438 --> 00:34:09,606 {C}By Ms. Larose's own admission, 903 {C}00:34:09,641 --> 00:34:11,668 {C}neither her business nor her {C}reputation suffered one bit. 904 {C}00:34:11,730 --> 00:34:14,401 {C}- Hold on. I meant... {C}- You were perfectly clear, Ms. Larose. 905 {C}00:34:14,512 --> 00:34:16,355 {C}This case is dismissed. [ scoffs ] 906 {C}00:34:16,355 --> 00:34:17,384 {C}[ gavel bangs ] 907 {C}00:34:18,351 --> 00:34:19,310 {C}Thank you. 908 {C}00:34:19,415 --> 00:34:20,813 {C}Yeah, whatever. 909 {C}00:34:26,313 --> 00:34:27,391 {C}Marcie... 910 {C}00:34:27,669 --> 00:34:29,554 {C}I'm sorry I started that rumor. 911 {C}00:34:29,727 --> 00:34:31,543 {C}I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. 912 {C}00:34:31,654 --> 00:34:33,747 {C}Let me get one thing perfectly clear... 913 {C}00:34:33,838 --> 00:34:36,066 {C}nothing you could ever say {C}could hurt my feelings. 914 {C}00:34:36,640 --> 00:34:37,704 {C}Well, if that's the case, 915 {C}00:34:37,774 --> 00:34:39,631 {C}I don't feel bad calling you a bit... 916 {C}00:34:39,714 --> 00:34:40,618 {C}Hello, Mrs. Lee. 917 {C}00:34:40,848 --> 00:34:42,392 {C}Hello, Marcie. I'm sorry to interrupt. 918 {C}00:34:42,468 --> 00:34:44,304 {C}But let me be perfectly clear. 919 {C}00:34:44,617 --> 00:34:46,189 {C}I listen to Teri Lee, 920 {C}00:34:46,328 --> 00:34:49,089 {C}and I believe she was {C}about to call you a bitch. 921 {C}00:34:50,236 --> 00:34:52,079 {C}And I couldn't agree more. 922 {C}00:34:53,087 --> 00:34:55,417 {C}Let's go eat some smelly kimchi. 923 {C}00:34:59,346 --> 00:35:00,702 {C}Jane: Mr. Turner, 924 {C}00:35:01,154 --> 00:35:03,046 {C}do you remember what happened to the dirt 925 {C}00:35:03,115 --> 00:35:04,777 {C}that was removed from the high-school lot 926 {C}00:35:04,777 --> 00:35:06,224 {C}after you dug the foundation? 927 {C}00:35:06,328 --> 00:35:08,255 {C}It was several years ago. 928 {C}00:35:08,380 --> 00:35:12,886 {C}1,000 tons were delivered to {C}the Agoura country club... 929 {C}00:35:13,046 --> 00:35:15,348 {C}to create the hills and ponds 930 {C}00:35:15,459 --> 00:35:16,794 {C}and fairways. 931 {C}00:35:17,142 --> 00:35:19,715 {C}I would like to submit 932 {C}00:35:19,778 --> 00:35:24,131 {C}this bill of lading as the {C}plaintiff's exhibit 6. 933 {C}00:35:24,597 --> 00:35:25,682 {C}Your honor, how much more of this 934 {C}00:35:25,758 --> 00:35:26,669 {C}do we need to sit through? 935 {C}00:35:26,732 --> 00:35:28,491 {C}Didn't you dismiss for lack of evidence? 936 {C}00:35:28,526 --> 00:35:30,390 {C}That was before she filed a qui tam suit, 937 {C}00:35:30,453 --> 00:35:33,339 {C}allowing her to sue personally {C}on behalf of the high school... 938 {C}00:35:33,464 --> 00:35:36,225 {C}a shrewd legal maneuver {C}that I did not see coming. 939 {C}00:35:36,468 --> 00:35:37,456 {C}[ giggles ] 940 {C}00:35:37,803 --> 00:35:39,563 {C}So, Mr. Turner, 941 {C}00:35:39,862 --> 00:35:43,812 {C}if the soil from the high-school site 942 {C}00:35:43,916 --> 00:35:45,147 {C}is not toxic, 943 {C}00:35:45,237 --> 00:35:47,178 {C}then you shouldn't have any trouble 944 {C}00:35:47,268 --> 00:35:48,631 {C}eating this orange from a tree 945 {C}00:35:48,708 --> 00:35:51,698 {C}that's been growing in that {C}soil for the past two years. 946 {C}00:35:51,823 --> 00:35:52,797 {C}Objection. 947 {C}00:35:52,929 --> 00:35:53,777 {C}Judge Owen: Sustained. Ms. Bingum, 948 {C}00:35:53,777 --> 00:35:56,538 {C}there will be no snacking on {C}the allegedly tainted citrus. 949 {C}00:35:56,621 --> 00:35:57,630 {C}Jane: No problem. 950 {C}00:35:57,720 --> 00:35:59,306 {C}I've paid an independent testing company 951 {C}00:35:59,375 --> 00:36:01,350 {C}to test the soil around {C}the Agoura country club 952 {C}00:36:01,427 --> 00:36:03,117 {C}for lead contamination. 953 {C}00:36:03,624 --> 00:36:07,289 {C}The preliminary testing has yielded some 954 {C}00:36:07,665 --> 00:36:09,376 {C}pretty interesting results. 955 {C}00:36:09,473 --> 00:36:11,059 {C}In fact, I have an e-mail here from... 956 {C}00:36:11,156 --> 00:36:13,910 {C}Your honor, may I take a moment {C}to consult with my client? 957 {C}00:36:13,993 --> 00:36:14,995 {C}Why not? 958 {C}00:36:19,077 --> 00:36:20,426 {C}What's going on there? 959 {C}00:36:22,192 --> 00:36:23,138 {C}Jane: Oh. 960 {C}00:36:23,138 --> 00:36:25,600 {C}Franklin's telling Parker {C}that there's "a chance" 961 {C}00:36:25,669 --> 00:36:27,394 {C}that the soil study from the golf course 962 {C}00:36:27,457 --> 00:36:28,848 {C}might find some lead. 963 {C}00:36:29,008 --> 00:36:30,878 {C}And now Parker is telling Franklin 964 {C}00:36:30,941 --> 00:36:32,172 {C}that if that's the case, 965 {C}00:36:32,262 --> 00:36:33,375 {C}now might be a really good time 966 {C}00:36:33,375 --> 00:36:35,051 {C}to make us a settlement offer. 967 {C}00:36:35,725 --> 00:36:37,360 {C}So Franklin is getting angry 968 {C}00:36:37,450 --> 00:36:39,661 {C}and telling Parker there must {C}be something he can do. 969 {C}00:36:40,148 --> 00:36:42,506 {C}So Parker is going to turn to me and say... 970 {C}00:36:42,686 --> 00:36:44,627 {C}Ms. Bingum, can we step outside? 971 {C}00:36:44,724 --> 00:36:45,941 {C}Absolutely. 972 {C}00:36:46,226 --> 00:36:48,493 {C}- With your permission, your honor. {C}- Of course. 973 {C}00:36:49,008 --> 00:36:51,301 {C}While I'm out, say hello. 974 {C}00:36:52,068 --> 00:36:53,403 {C}Catherine? 975 {C}00:36:55,807 --> 00:36:57,174 {C}Thank you. 976 {C}00:36:57,840 --> 00:36:59,551 {C}You're welcome. 977 {C}00:37:07,852 --> 00:37:10,620 {C}[ siren wailing in distance ] 978 {C}00:37:11,989 --> 00:37:13,490 {C}Bingum! 979 {C}00:37:14,690 --> 00:37:16,408 {C}Congratulations on your win, counselor. 980 {C}00:37:16,484 --> 00:37:17,305 {C}Thank you. 981 {C}00:37:17,792 --> 00:37:21,380 {C}And thank you for the {C}tour of the golf course. 982 {C}00:37:21,450 --> 00:37:23,279 {C}I have no idea what you're talking about. 983 {C}00:37:23,494 --> 00:37:24,523 {C}After you left my office, 984 {C}00:37:24,572 --> 00:37:27,729 {C}I had an obligation to assess {C}the validity of your accusation. 985 {C}00:37:27,938 --> 00:37:30,344 {C}The courts frown upon {C}subordination of perjury, 986 {C}00:37:30,469 --> 00:37:31,457 {C}and I couldn't be a part of that. 987 {C}00:37:31,561 --> 00:37:34,092 {C}Wow. That's a load of legal crap. 988 {C}00:37:34,183 --> 00:37:38,115 {C}Your only obligation was {C}to keep your mouth shut 989 {C}00:37:38,149 --> 00:37:39,141 {C}and protect your client. 990 {C}00:37:39,253 --> 00:37:40,706 {C}Former client. 991 {C}00:37:40,838 --> 00:37:43,856 {C}They'll spend every last cent {C}cleaning up that toxic soil. 992 {C}00:37:44,169 --> 00:37:46,575 {C}Won't be any money left {C}over for legal services. 993 {C}00:37:46,666 --> 00:37:48,015 {C}I can't say I'm sorry. 994 {C}00:37:48,119 --> 00:37:49,830 {C}So, I have an opening 995 {C}00:37:49,927 --> 00:37:51,972 {C}for a talented, determined attorney. 996 {C}00:37:52,264 --> 00:37:55,240 {C}Comes with terrific benefits, {C}opportunity for promotion, 997 {C}00:37:55,303 --> 00:37:57,500 {C}and a crabby assistant. 998 {C}00:37:57,911 --> 00:37:58,954 {C}What do you say? 999 {C}00:37:59,036 --> 00:38:00,380 {C}[ chuckles ] 1000 {C}00:38:09,147 --> 00:38:10,714 {C}[ vehicle approaches ] 1001 {C}00:38:19,957 --> 00:38:22,459 {C}[ laughs ] 1002 {C}00:39:06,132 --> 00:39:07,460 {C}Jane? 1003 {C}00:39:08,139 --> 00:39:09,380 {C}Hey, Cassie. 1004 {C}00:39:09,804 --> 00:39:11,077 {C}If you were looking for Grayson... 1005 {C}00:39:11,153 --> 00:39:12,377 {C}I'm here to see you. 1006 {C}00:39:12,565 --> 00:39:14,484 {C}O... kay. 1007 {C}00:39:14,707 --> 00:39:16,550 {C}- You broke us up. {C}- What? 1008 {C}00:39:16,779 --> 00:39:17,982 {C}N-no. 1009 {C}00:39:18,664 --> 00:39:20,284 {C}What did Grayson say? 1010 {C}00:39:20,451 --> 00:39:23,372 {C}He said that it wasn't {C}fair for him to lead me on, 1011 {C}00:39:23,608 --> 00:39:25,522 {C}that I was investing in him. 1012 {C}00:39:26,056 --> 00:39:27,989 {C}But Grayson doesn't talk like that. 1013 {C}00:39:28,170 --> 00:39:29,888 {C}He doesn't think like that. 1014 {C}00:39:30,034 --> 00:39:31,077 {C}Okay. 1015 {C}00:39:31,884 --> 00:39:32,823 {C}See... 1016 {C}00:39:33,073 --> 00:39:35,806 {C}I'm actually... trying to look out for you. 1017 {C}00:39:35,869 --> 00:39:37,113 {C}See, Grayson's... 1018 {C}00:39:37,176 --> 00:39:38,929 {C}I was happy with what we had. 1019 {C}00:39:39,337 --> 00:39:40,438 {C}It was fun. 1020 {C}00:39:40,549 --> 00:39:42,399 {C}I knew exactly who I was to him, 1021 {C}00:39:42,468 --> 00:39:43,720 {C}and I was fine with it. 1022 {C}00:39:44,175 --> 00:39:46,300 {C}The bigger question here is... 1023 {C}00:39:46,711 --> 00:39:48,957 {C}who are you to Grayson? 1024 {C}00:39:50,403 --> 00:39:51,599 {C}I'm his friend. 1025 {C}00:39:51,836 --> 00:39:52,955 {C}He told me about how 1026 {C}00:39:53,032 --> 00:39:55,055 {C}you were by his bedside during his coma, 1027 {C}00:39:55,153 --> 00:39:57,733 {C}how you helped plan his failed wedding. 1028 {C}00:39:57,809 --> 00:39:59,666 {C}You even got him the job at this firm. 1029 {C}00:39:59,756 --> 00:40:01,676 {C}That's more than a friendship... 1030 {C}00:40:02,434 --> 00:40:04,569 {C}that's an investment. 1031 {C}00:40:06,764 --> 00:40:08,310 {C}You should go. 1032 {C}00:40:09,604 --> 00:40:11,419 {C}I don't like to meddle, but, um... 1033 {C}00:40:12,705 --> 00:40:14,889 {C}You should tell him how you really feel... 1034 {C}00:40:15,682 --> 00:40:17,177 {C}or move on. 1035 {C}00:40:20,181 --> 00:40:22,212 {C}You might not be sleeping with him, Jane, 1036 {C}00:40:22,246 --> 00:40:24,103 {C}but you're still giving it away. 1037 {C}00:40:32,089 --> 00:40:33,490 {C}[ scoffs ] 1038 {C}00:40:38,054 --> 00:40:39,236 {C}[ knock on door ] 1039 {C}00:40:39,312 --> 00:40:41,079 {C}Come in, Ms. Bingum! 1040 {C}00:40:42,011 --> 00:40:43,596 {C}Okay. How did you know...? 1041 {C}00:40:43,659 --> 00:40:45,606 {C}We have dinner reservations at 8:00. 1042 {C}00:40:45,703 --> 00:40:47,025 {C}Although you are a little early. 1043 {C}00:40:47,136 --> 00:40:48,332 {C}I-I haven't disrobed. 1044 {C}00:40:49,347 --> 00:40:51,260 {C}I already said no to having dinner with you. 1045 {C}00:40:51,350 --> 00:40:52,685 {C}That's when you were in the midst of a case. 1046 {C}00:40:52,762 --> 00:40:54,598 {C}Now that you've snatched victory 1047 {C}00:40:54,598 --> 00:40:57,233 {C}from the jaws of defeat, {C}you have reconsidered. 1048 {C}00:40:57,512 --> 00:40:59,487 {C}Perhaps I'm wrong, {C}Ms. Bingum. Why are you here? 1049 {C}00:40:59,779 --> 00:41:01,183 {C}I wanted to thank you 1050 {C}00:41:01,496 --> 00:41:03,729 {C}for hearing my qui tam petition 1051 {C}00:41:03,819 --> 00:41:06,601 {C}and for ensuring that justice is served. 1052 {C}00:41:07,046 --> 00:41:08,409 {C}You're very welcome. 1053 {C}00:41:08,479 --> 00:41:10,273 {C}[ chuckles ] 1054 {C}00:41:10,676 --> 00:41:12,018 {C}Is that all? 1055 {C}00:41:12,874 --> 00:41:14,675 {C}Yeah. That's all. 1056 {C}00:41:16,678 --> 00:41:17,749 {C}Have a good evening. 1057 {C}00:41:17,860 --> 00:41:19,070 {C}You too. 1058 {C}00:41:25,109 --> 00:41:26,042 {C}[ sighs ] 1059 {C}00:41:28,542 --> 00:41:30,544 {C}[ laughs ] 1060 {C}00:41:31,205 --> 00:41:32,937 {C}Oh! Whoa! 1061 {C}00:41:34,077 --> 00:41:35,656 {C}Thank you for giving me time to change. 1062 {C}00:41:36,456 --> 00:41:37,700 {C}You ready to eat? 1063 {C}00:41:38,514 --> 00:41:40,113 {C}But I... [ laughs ] 1064 {C}00:41:40,837 --> 00:41:41,991 {C}But you, what? 1065 {C}00:41:43,083 --> 00:41:44,321 {C}Um... 1066 {C}00:41:45,863 --> 00:41:49,300 {C}I was wondering if you {C}wanted to get a drink... 1067 {C}00:41:49,516 --> 00:41:51,379 {C}on the way to the restaurant. 1068 {C}00:41:52,555 --> 00:41:54,140 {C}It's like you're reading my mind. 1069 {C}00:41:54,265 --> 00:41:55,232 {C}[ chuckles ] Please. 1070 {C}00:41:55,315 --> 00:41:56,769 {C}His honor would be honored. 1071 {C}00:41:57,075 --> 00:41:58,911 {C}Oh. [ laughs ] 1072 {C}00:42:00,336 --> 00:42:12,041 {C}Sync and corrected by MystEre {C}www.addic7ed.com 9999 {C}00:00:0,500 --> 00:00:2,00 {C}www.tvsubtitles.net Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 transcripts